Mikan's Personality
by LostInFairytale
Summary: Mikan embarrasses herself in front of everyone, after being humiliated she decides to change. NxM mention of slight HxR, R&R.
1. Gradutation

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Enjoy

* * *

It was a beautiful day at Gakuen Alice, birds were chirping, the sun was shining and ... Mikan was late. She ran through the corridors, twisting and turning each corner into the next passage. 'If i'm late again Jin-Jin will kill me!' she thought angrily to herself. She wasn't watching where she was going, and when she looked up it was too late.

A gorgeous boy with raven-coloured hair glared down at her through crimson eyes. "Idiot. Do you ever look where you're going?" He sneered at her.  
"Oh sorry Natsume!"  
"Tch."  
Mikan looked at her watch and yelled, "I'm late!"  
Without thinking she grabbed Natsume's hand, "What the?" he stammered as he was pulled forward quickly. "C'mon Natsume, Jin-Jin will kill us!" Mikan explained.  
"You Idiot!" he forced his heels into the ground stopping their movements quickly. Mikan was thrust backwards until she landed on Natsume's lap on the floor.

"Ouch Natsume, what are you playing at?" Mikan turned to face him, his angry red eyes met with her calm hazel ones. "We don't have a first period class today ugly! We're supposed to be making our way to the graduation ceremony, only an idiot like you would forget that." Natsume's tone was as angry as his eyes. "Oh yeah, hehe." she giggled in response. Natsume stood up quickly, throwing Mikan onto the cold floor, "Get up, Stars." A small smirk appeared on his face. Mikan looked up at him confused, 'What on earth is he on about?' she thought. Then she looked down and realised her skirt had flipped up, putting her starry underwear on full display for any audience.

"Natsume! You PERVERT!!!" she screamed as she fixed herself. He simply smirked and walked off. Mikan was fuming, and then she remembered Natsume's words, 'We're supposed to be making our way to the graduation ceremony.' She smiled to herself as she walked round the corner towards the main hall. It had been four years since she had entered the academy. Today she would be moving up into the middle school section along with her classmates. It had been a confusing trip.

Luckily everything was done and dusted with the elementary school principal, he had been removed from the school along with Persona. Yuka, Mikan's mother, had been able to be freed from her ties to the school and had fled with Shiki to the countryside. Yuka was now living with Mikan's Grandfather; everything seemed to have returned to normal. Now the next change was occurring for our favourite brunette.

Mikan reached the main hall and walked through the open doors, a refined beauty was waiting for her. "Hotaru!" Mikan smiled brightly at her best friend, she was so glad that Hotaru hadn't been forced to leave the school all those years ago. The raven-haired girl gave her friend a small smile that was rarely seen. Hotaru looked and thought, 'that idiot, when did she become so beautiful?' Mikan reached her friend her friend and threw her arms around her laughing happily. "Hotaru, can you believe we're moving to the middle school?" Mikan squealed.

Hotaru gave her a, do-i-look-like-i-care sort of look, and then looked Mikan up and down briefly. Mikan really had grown up. Mikan's pig-tails reached to her hips, she was now five ft three and her body was well toned. Mikan was in the dangerous abilities class now, seeing as she had discovered her stealing alice. Even though Persona had left and the academy no longer sent students on missions, they still trained them in combat. Mikan's chest had begun to grow just after her last birthday when she had turned fourteen; she was now a normal size B.

Mikan dragged Hotaru around the hall with her so she could talk with everyone, little did Mikan know that a pair of crimson eyes followed her every move. Everyone took their seats when a handsome blonde took the stand, it was the high school principal, Mikan's uncle. When Mikan noticed it was him she stood up and waved wildly, he couldn't help but smile at her. Hotaru then grabbed Mikan and pulled her to sit down.

Speeches were given by each representative of each section of the school. It was the elementary sections turn; Natsume took the stage looking rather bored and sullen. He was about to read the speech that his blonde best friend had wrote for him when he heard a familiar giggle. He knew exactly who it was, his eyes flashed up to see a giggling Mikan who was pointing at him. She spoke to Hotaru in what she thought was a whisper but was more like a loud shout. "He looks so serious, it's like he's in court or something!" Mikan continued to giggle loudly. Everyone's thoughts echoed each other's in that moment, 'Idiot.' This made Koko, the mind reader, smile widely.

Natsume glared at the beautiful, yet idiotic girl. He forgot all about where he was standing and all the people watching him, he spoke fiercely into the microphone, "Shut up little girl! Try and remember where you are, that personality of yours!" He shook his head in disbelief to himself and then began his speech as though nothing had happened. Mikan remained silent and red for the remainder of the ceremony.

When they were all excused Mikan left the hall quickly, Hotaru watched her go but didn't follow her. Narumi stoop up then and tapped the microphone, "Remember everyone, the graduation dance will take place this Saturday. Don't forget to buy your outfits!" He blew a kiss and walked off the stage. Everyone shivered and proceeded to make their way back to the dorms. It was a free day before they all moved up to their new classes.

A handsome blonde boy grabbed Hotaru's arm as she walked through the door, "Hey Imai, do you know where Sakura-san went?" Hotaru stared at his hand on her arm until he removed it, "Oh sorry!" He blushed and dropped his hand. Hotaru smirked, "Sorry Ruka i don't, she was embarrassed and left the hall in a hurry."  
"Oh i see thanks anyway." Ruka smiled gently and walked out the door following the way Mikan had left. Hotaru smirked to herself, it had been four years and still neither Natsume or Ruka had managed to tell Mikan how they felt.

Mean while, on the central town bus sat a very red looking Mikan. 'How dare he say that to me, in front of everyone, i'll show him!' She pulled out her purse and looked inside, it was stuffed full of rabbits. Thanks to Mikan's being a special star, she now had all the money she could ask for. She shut her purse smiling, an evil glint in her eye.

* * *

Sorry if it wasn't long enough, next chapter will be up in the next few days


	2. A little surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Thanks for all the reviews i hope you like the next stage in my story

* * *

Natsume was sitting under their famous sakura tree reading his manga, just a typical afternoon. He looked up when he heard someone approaching. It was Ruka Nogi, Natsume's best friend, Ruka smiled to Natsume when he reached him. Natsume gave a little grunt in return and dropped the manga on his lap. "Do you know where Sakura-san is? No one's been able to find her since she left the ceremony." Ruka asked worriedly.  
"How the hell should i know where that idiot goes?" Natsume snapped.  
"Oh ... It's just, she's normally with you."  
"Hn."  
"Well i guess if you don't know then i'll keep searching, thanks Natsume." Ruka waved with a smile and ran off.

Natsume watched him go, though he would never admit it, he liked the way Ruka assumed Mikan would be with him. 'Where has Polka got to now?' Natsume thought to himself, and at that moment a certain mind reader walked past. "Now that's new, the great Natsume Hyuuga worried about someone else? Even better, he's worried about a girl?!" Koko grinned at Natsume.  
"Whatever." Natsume picked back up his manga.  
"Well if it helps, I saw her get on the central town bus."  
Natsume grunted and pretended to ignore him. Koko smiled to himself and as he walked away he added, "She seemed annoyed, I wonder why?" He didn't look back but if he had he may have actually seen Natsume smile.

It was late when Mikan returned to her dorm, she opened the door awkwardly; her bags were weighing her down. Luckily everyone was in bed so no one witnessed her sneaking through the corridors quietly. She closed the door quietly behind her and dumped all the bags on her bed; she then walked to the mirror and smiled to herself. 'Tomorrow should be fun!' She thought happily, she quickly got changed and went to sleep.

It was morning, birds chirped through the academy and the sun shone brightly in the clear blue sky. Natsume groaned and opened his blood-red eyes, the birds outside had woken him with their singing. He looked around for the source of the noise and when he found it her glared at the little birds. The birds got such a fright that they didn't know which way to go; some tried to fly away but ended up hitting their neighbour. The god of a boy climbed out of his bed just as a light knock came from his door. Natsume rubbed his left eye sleepily and walked over to his door, if only Hotaru had got that on film!

He pulled open the door to reveal a very smart looking Ruka. He looked the same as always except that where his red checked shorts used to be were now a long pair of light blue checked trousers. Natsume noticed this, and then noticed the light brown parcel in his hands. He raised one perfect eyebrow, "Ruka, what's that?" Ruka smiled to him and handed him the small parcel.  
"It's your new uniform. I was told to bring it to you, now hurry up class starts in half an hour." Ruka smiled again then walked away. Natsume looked down at the parcel and flipped it open at the top, inside was his very own pair of trousers. 'Who picks these ugly things?' he thought to himself. Koko appeared out of nowhere, "Narumi does!" he grinned at Natsume. Natsume grabbed the fame of his door and slammed it shut so that it hit Koko in the face. "Mind your own business." Natsume muttered.

Natsume walked through his new surroundings of the middle school, all around him where screams of his rushing fan girls. "Natsume-kun! You look so amazing today!" He ignored them all and turned out into the courtyard of the school. Suddenly a lot of wolf whistling broke out. Natsume followed the noise until he found the object of attention. His whole body froze up and his eyes widened slightly.

Almost every boy in the courtyard of about a hundred were either ogling or whistling at a girl. The most surprising thing about it was that most of the boys were the seniors of the middle school. Natsume blinked a couple of times to see if he was having some bizarre fantasy or not, nope she was real.

A girl of about five foot three was making her way across the courtyard. Her light brown hair swinging freely behind her, it reached to about her hips. She had a white shirt on with the top three buttons undone showing a little cleavage. Her blue checked tie was hanging loosely just under the fourth button. The blue checked skirt she wore just reached the mid-way point of her thigh, and with each step she took it revealed a little more of her creamy white legs. To finish it off she had white knee-high socks and a pair of very high black heels on.

She looked simply perfect, not sluty like most girls, she just looked very well dressed. She was looking straight ahead of her ignoring all the boys attention to her body, confidence shone out of her. Her face was beautiful, just the right amount of make-up; rosy cheeks and thick long eye-lashes. Natsume couldn't believe his eyes, the girl he was staring at was Mikan.

She walked towards him, he thought she was going to say something, he held his breath. She was right in front of him now; she opened her mouth, but then closed it again. Natsume couldn't help but look at her confused, a small smirk spread across her face and she walked past him. Natsume racked his brain for some sort of explanation. 'Did she just smirk at me?!' his inner voice screamed at him. He regained his composure and turned around quickly to make some casual comment about her underwear. When he looked around her skirt moved, before he could say something about her undies he realised, there were none. His face went red, but he covered it with his bangs. 'IS SHE WEARING A THONG?!" he wanted to scream at someone but couldn't even move. Mikan continued to walk away until she rounded a corner.

She looked around to make sure no one could see her, her heart was racing and her face now flushed red. "That was bloody terrifying!" she told the empty corridor. "I thought I was going to die when Natsume saw me." She breathed heavily trying to calm herself. The truth was everything Mikan had just done was a total act, and it took all her courage to walk across the courtyard through the whistling. She pulled out a pocket mirror and checked her face in it, she had lost the blush and she looked composed. She sighed in relief to herself.

After she gathered together an expression to suit her 'new' self, Mikan walked to class. More boys whistled as she walked down the halls, but she took no notice. She reached her class, 'Deep breaths Mikan, you can do this!' she told herself, Mikan pushed open the door and walked in confidently. She was the last to enter the class, whispers filled the room. When she was completely in view everyone went silent, they were all stunned.

She ignored this and walked to the back of the classroom. There were three empty spaces, one was next to Natsume and Ruka, and the other two were by themselves. Mikan walked over to the two empty seats and took the one next to the window; she flicked her hair over her shoulder and gazed outside. Everyone turned around shocked, she hadn't sat next to Natsume and Ruka and she had completely ignored Hotaru! She ignored their stares and continued to gaze outside. Natsume couldn't take his eyes off her; it was like a whole new Mikan.

Ruka was simply mesmerized by Mikan, he couldn't stop looking her up and down, though neither could anyone else. A very hurt looking Hotaru stood up; she picked up her bag and walked up to where Mikan sat. Hotaru had never been so confused in her life, and she felt worse knowing that what she was about to do was extremely awkward. Mikan felt her presence and looked to her, "Yes?" Mikan's voice was lower than usual and she sounded extremely grumpy. Hotaru looked her best friend in the eyes and asked, "Can i sit here?"

Everyone fell off their seats (anime style), except of course a certain raven-haired boy who's eyes only widened a little. Sumire whispered to Koko, "It's like they've swapped characters, do you know what's going on in Mikan's head?" Koko stared at Mikan for a moment and everyone leaned in to hear his reply.  
"No, she's completely blocked me with her alice."  
Mikan ignored everyone's surprised reactions and focused her attention on Hotaru.

"You can sit there if you want. Just don't be too loud." Mikan drawled sounding bored. A frown appeared on Hotaru's face, she pulled out her favourite invention and...

_BAKA BAKA BAKA_

Hotaru's gun exploded with noise. Mikan raised her hand casually and knocked each of the pellets away one by one. Everyone sweat dropped, Hotaru then took her seat as though nothing had happened. "Impressive." She muttered quietly to Mikan while still looking straight ahead. Mikan smirked in response.  
"I could have done that many times, but then that gun would have no purpose."  
Hotaru smirked back, the teacher walked in then and the class reluctantly turned to face the front.

Little did they know that Mikan had grabbed Hotaru's hand under the table so no one could see it. She gave it a gentle squeeze to let her friend know she was sorry for what she had just done. Hotaru squeezed her hand back accepting the apology.

People looked around every now and then; Mikan got fed up and stood up to leave. Everyone watched her go, "Where do you think you are going Ms. Sakura?" The teacher asked i little irritated at being interrupted.  
"I don't _think i'm _going anywhere, i _know _where i'm going" Mikan replied coolly.  
With that she walked out of the room and slammed the door behind her, the teacher was a little shocked but turned back to the board and continued.

Natsume stood up then and walked out the door at a quick pace and slammed the door again as he went out. He knew exactly where he was going, and so did everyone else.

* * *

Hey everyone thanks for reading! Next chapter up soon, keep reviewing please  
_Roisin_ x


	3. Was that an invitation?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice ... Wish i did :L

Hey guys thanks so much for all the reviews so far, i'm so pleased cause' this is my first Gakuen Alice fan-fic!  
I got a tip to add more spaces to my writing so you can read it easier so i'll give that a go, let me know if it's better?  
Thanks again, and enjoy!

* * *

Mikan plonked herself down onto the moist green grass, the shade of their sakura tree covering her completely. She sighed a little happily.

The sun felt nice in the afternoon, she let it warm her face and let out an involuntarily smile.

Then soft thudding footsteps interrupted her blissful moment, her smile vanished and she opened up one eye to spot the intruder.

"Oi, what are you doing idiot?" a familiar husky voice questioned.

Silence...

"What do you want _Hyuuga_?" She sat up and crossed her arms. 'Hyuuga? Since when did she call me that?' Natsume asked himself confusedly.

Mikan blinked and when she opened her eyes a pair of crimson orbs met her hazel ones. "What's wrong with you Mikan?" Natsume asked in what was _his_ soft tone.

"Erh ... One: Get off me! Two: Don't act so familiar with me, ugly."

Natsume had to fight the shocked emotion's he was feeling from surfacing on his perfect face.

Then he decided to play along, he wasn't too sure what the game was but he wasn't letting her get away with that comment.

"Ugly? Pfft, you're one to talk."

"Whatever Hyuuga, get lost already."

She closed her eyes and waited to hear the sound of his feet moving away, but no noise came. She had had enough; she sat up and glared at him. "What do you want?"  
She screamed at him furiously.

"Tell me why you're acting like this." He responded calmly.

"Because i feel like it!"

"Okay then. Tell me something ..." He paused mid-sentence.

"What?"

"Is it because of what i said?"

She smirked widely, "Don't flatter yourself. I felt like change and the start of middle school seemed like a pretty good time."

They were both quiet for what seemed like a long time, Natsume studied her expression. After a moment he knew she was lying, he would have said so, but he thought of a better plan.

He was secretly enjoying this change of character from her and planned to see how long it would last.

"Alright then." said Natsume as he stood up, "It's decided."

"What's decided?" said Mikan sounding bored.

"The plans for Saturday night." He replied smoothly.

"Stop speaking in riddles!" Mikan snapped at him.

He smirked down at her but decided to answer her, "The graduation dance is on Saturday, and i've decided that i'll cut you some slack and take you with me. I mean let's be honest here Polka, no ones gonna want to go with you."

Mikan raised an eyebrow at him but before she could reply he turned and walked off towards the school.

She was angry at first, but then decided she didn't really care. She shrugged to herself and walked back towards the class.  
Eyes followed her every movement but she just glared back at the ogling boys.

When she entered the class the teacher took one look at her then announced, "Um... Erh... Free study time!" She then hurried past Mikan and out the door.

Mikan snickered to herself and proceeded to her seat. Her path was suddenly blocked by a very annoyed looking Sumire.

"Outta my way Permy." Mikan Glared at her.

"N-no." stammered a terrified looking Sumire.

She was frozen in place, and Mikan knew it. A dangerous looking grin appeared on Mikan's face.

"Move it ... Or i'll take your alice." Sneered a very scary looking Mikan.

Sumire's eyes widened and so did everyone else's. "Who are you?!" Sumire pointed at Mikan accusingly.

Mikan rolled her eyes at her, "Who do i look like Permy? Aren't you supposed to have heightened senses or what? I mean shesh ..."

Hotaru smirked at Mikan as she sat down, "That was a little harsh."

"Shut up, and we're going to central town later."

"We are?" Hotaru's right eyebrow arched.

"Yes ... I need a new dress."

Natsume, who had been listening to their conversation, smiled lightly to himself. His face was covered with his usual manga so it went unnoticed.

Hotaru asked no more questions, she looked away from Mikan to notice everyone staring at them.

She looked back a little surprised and Mikan noticed their gaze as well, "Got a problem?!"

They all jumped from her sudden harshness and looked away. Hotaru gave Mikan a small smile and Mikan totally forgot about her "new" character and grinned back.

Only two pairs of eyes saw this, Natsume and Ruka. Ruka suddenly got up from his seat without thinking.

He walked towards Mikan and stopped in front of her table. "S-Sakura...?" He blushed and stammered.

Noticing how uncomfortable he was, she took pity on her good friend and let a small smile spread across her cute face. She spoke gently compared to before, "Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you didn't already have plans ... If you'd like to go to the graduation dance with me?" Ruka's blush deepened as he finished.

Everyone turned their heads slightly to listen in to her answer, she couldn't help but smile at the bashful boy, she tried to hide it but it was no use.

This confused everyone completely.

There was a very long silence. Mikan smiled a little wider before she said, "Sorry Ruka, someone already ... Well what i mean is, i already made plans for it."

Ruka looked up from his shoes when he heard her gentle tone, she was still smiling at him softly; it warmed his heart to the core.

"Don't worry about it, maybe next time?" He grinned at her, she nodded back.

"Definitely." Ruka smiled once more and then turned and returned to his seat, an amused Natsume was smirking.

Mikan noticed it was directed at her and so she scowled back at him she then turned her attention to the window.

Hotaru leaned closer to her and whispered quietly, "You are explaining everything later." Mikan didn't look at her but she nodded.

Classes were over quickly and Hotaru and Mikan now sat on the central town bus, Mikan was telling her entire story to Hotaru.

She went through everything from the day Natsume insulted her to the day that he _told_ her that she was going to the dance with him.

When she was finished she let out a huge sigh so glad to get it all off her chest, she was glad to drop her act and feel relaxed.

Hotaru on the other hand, was completely and utterly amused. "So basically you did all of this to prove a point to Hyuuga?"

Mikan blushed at her conclusion but couldn't deny that what she had stated was indeed her main goal.

Hotaru shook her head a little and muttered, "Idiot."

They then climbed off the bus and entered the bustling town centre. They soon spotted a fancy looking dress shop, Hotaru dragged Mikan to it.

The shop was called Central Image; the dresses in the window were beautiful shades of amber gold and brilliant lilacs.

A friendly shop assistant greeted them warmly, "Hello and welcome to Central Image, how may i help you?"

Mikan was about to start describing her dream dress but Hotaru towed her away and began looking through shelves of dresses.

"Hotaru that was mean!" Mikan pouted cutely, Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"I know exactly what i'm looking for; i don't need some hippo's help. Plus, you need to keep your "character" in check at all times."

Mikan sighed but said no more.

Hotaru searched around the store for a while, Mikan just wandered around playing with the accessories and things.

After a while Hotaru walked to Mikan with two dresses in her arms, "We're buying these, you have no choice i know what looks good."

Mikan didn't argue fearing the baka gun that was in Hotaru's pocket, they bought the dresses and left the store with their belongings.

They went to a restaurant for some food and bought a few accessories to match the dresses, after a while they were back on the bus returning to the academy.

They walked to their dorms in silence until Hotaru interrupted it, "You never did tell me who you were going to the dance with."

Mikan immediately blushed and managed to stammer out, "N-Natsume." Hotaru nodded but didn't comment.

She had known all along that he would be the one, but just wanted it verified; she smiled gently into the dark.

The week trailed on pretty much the same, Mikan continued with her "act". Around twelve boys a day asked Mikan to the dance ,she ignored them all.

Though it was becoming such a regularity that a few of the boys' hair suddenly burst into flames ... Suspicious?

By the end of the week almost every boy was drooling over Mikan and almost every girl was terrified of the dazzling brunette.

It made Mikan a bit sad to scare them, but she wasn't going to give up just yet! She was proving her point.

Saturday finally rolled around and a very excited Mikan happily jumped up and down in her bedroom, what would the night bring?

* * *

Hope that was okay for you all, do you prefer this layout?  
Review please and give me your views! Thanks for reading,  
_Roisin_ x


	4. A night to remember

Disclaimer: Quite obviously i don't own Gakuen Alice

Featured songs: Westlife-Tonight, The Calling-Wherever You Will Go.  
(In case it wasn't already obvious i don't own the songs either XD)

All you lovely people out there who have favourite and reviewed my story i thank you, this will be the final chapter of this story. I am currently working on a new NxM story and for anyone who wishes to read it, its first chapter will be up soon.  
I hope you enjoy this ending i'll try and make it perfect for you all!

* * *

Mikan was sitting in Hotaru's room; she was so jittery she couldn't keep still.

Hotaru was currently fixing her hair in her full-length mirror.

"Mikan, if you don't sit still so help me ..." She stopped mid-sentence to emphasize her point.

Mikan stopped immediately and calmed herself by biting her lip.

Hotaru then finished with her hair and turned to look at Mikan, and then Mikan remembered something.

"Say Hotaru, you never did tell me who you were going to the dance with?" she smiled curiously to her friend.

A light shade of pink could be seen on the Ice Queen's cheeks; she looked away and simply stated, "Nogi."

Mikan grinned a little but turned away to hide it, she'd always had a feeling that Hotaru liked the animal lover.

After half an hour Hotaru was completely finished, she turned to Mikan and pointed at her dressing table chair.

Mikan sighed but walked over and sat herself down. She didn't mind getting dressed up, but Hotaru always went over the top with it.

For the next few hours Mikan was primped and plucked to perfection, every one of Hotaru's many beautifying tools was used.

Mikan grew impatient and scowled at Hotaru, "Why are you taking so long?! You only spent an hour on yourself!"

"Uglier people take longer to make decent." Was the inventor's cold reply.

Of course she didn't mean it; she was simply trying to shut her best friend up.

"Done" Hotaru said after a little while, she stepped back to admire her handy work.

Mikan looked up at Hotaru and smiled angelically, "How do i look?"

She wanted to tell her friend that she was stunning, but thought that she'd leave that privilege to a certain flame caster.

"You'll do."

They left the three-star bedroom and made their way to the grand hall. When they reached the front doors Hotaru turned to Mikan.

"I'll go first, count to thirty and then follow after me. Remember to keep your "character" in check. If you decide to ignore these rules then you know the consequences."

She gave Mikan one of her death glares, Mikan nodded furiously.

With a swift kiss on the cheek Hotaru turned and walked through the large doors to the main hall.

Mikan began counting slowly in her head...

Meanwhile, a nervous looking Ruka stood at the bottom of the marble staircase in the main hall.

He was glancing at his watch when he heard quiet foot steps behind him.

Ruka turned around and was amazed at the image before him.

A beautiful raven-haired girl was descending down the marble steps, the gentle click of her heels could be heard with her every movement.

Her hair just touched her shoulders and was perfectly straight; she had on a strapless midnight blue dress that reached her knees.

She had on high silver platform heels and a matching clutch bag.

Hotaru stopped in front of the stunned blonde and graced him with one of her rare smiles.

"Hey." She greeted him.

He couldn't speak so he just took her hand in his and kissed it gently, Hotaru blushed and looked away to hide it.

Ruka then proceeded to pull her to the dance floor.

Music filled the air and they began to dance slowly to the rhythm.

_So lately, I've been wonderin'  
Who will be there to take my place  
When I'm gone, you'll need love  
To light the shadows on your face  
If a great wave should fall  
It would fall upon us all  
And between the sand and stone  
Could you make it on your own_

___If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go_

Ruka smiled down at Hotaru and she smiled back lightly, it was a perfect moment and neither wanted to ruin it.

When the song finished Ruka escorted Hotaru to the buffet table knowing she'd want some food.

'How well you know me Nogi.' Thought Hotaru, and even though she'd never admit it she was glad of this.

Back outside the hall stood a very bored looking Mikan, she'd forgotten how long she was to count for so she'd decided to just wait a while.

After a few more minutes she could take it no longer, she grabbed the handle of the main doors.

She was going to turn it but her heart began to accelerate rapidly, 'Oh gosh, c'mon Mikan! You can do this, just breathe.' She told herself.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, her heart calmed and her eyes snapped open.

No longer afraid, she turned the handle and stepped through the doors more confident than ever.

Natsume had just entered through the bottom entrance to the main hall.

He had on a black suit and dressy black shoes; his hair was in its usual style except a bit tidier looking.

His crimson shirt contrasted well with his red eyes, and quite honestly he was the best looking guy in the hall.

He was about to go find a place to sit down and wait for his date when he heard a lot of gasps.

Natsume looked at the closest person next to him and followed their gaze.

A tall, slender brunette was making her way down the stairs. Her hair was in a side ponytail that just touched her hip, it was held in place by a black clip with red gems on  
it.

Her dress was a deep shade of crimson and sparkled in the light; it was strapless and reached all the way to the floor.

When she moved you could see the point of her black patent heels, to match she wore black dress gloves that reached just above her elbows.

She reached the bottom of the steps and looked around for her date.

Natsume walked towards the beautiful girl and when she saw him she half smiled to herself.

He stopped just in front of her and they stared at each other for a moment.

Mikan began to feel awkward under his stare and so broke the silence between them, "Are you going to ask me to dance or not?"

Natsume smirked a little at her irritated tone but said nothing; he took her hand in his and led her away from the crowd of gawking students.

To Mikan's surprise he led her past the dance floor and out towards the balcony.

When they were out of sight he pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her small waist.

Mikan was a little shocked but raised her hands up to wrap them around his neck.

A slow song could be heard from inside, and Mikan lay her head against his masculine chest as she listened to the music.  
_  
Lately I'm so tired  
If I took it all out on you  
I never meant to  
If I left you outside  
If you ever felt I ignored you  
Know my life is all you_

_So put your best dress on  
And wrap yourself in the arms of someone  
Who wants to give you all the love you want_

_Tonight, I'm gonna make it up to you  
Tonight, I'm gonna make love to you  
Tonight, you're gonna know how much I missed you, baby  
Tonight, I dedicate my heart to you  
Tonight, I'm gonna be a part of you  
Tonight, you're gonna know how much I miss you  
And I miss you so_

_I don't wanna act like  
I know that you'll be mine forever  
Though I hope it's forever  
Don't want you to feel like  
I take you for granted  
Whenever we are together_

_Oh yeah  
So put your best dress on  
And wrap yourself in my arms, my love_

_Tonight, I'm gonna make it up to you  
Tonight, I'm gonna make love to you  
Tonight, you're gonna know how much I miss you, baby  
Tonight, I dedicate my heart to you  
Tonight, I'm gonna be a part of you  
Tonight, you're gonna know how much I miss you  
Baby_

The song flowed to an end and another one started. Neither of them moved from their positions.

After a while Natsume lowered his head to whisper in Mikan's ear, "You look extremely beautiful tonight Mikan. Oh and i'm glad you're back to normal, though i'm

flattered that you did all that for me."

Mikan looked up at him surprised and was about to ask him how he knew the reason for her actions of the past week.

But as she opened her mouth she felt something warm and soft touch her lips.

Electricity shot through her veins and butterflies fluttered in her stomach, he was kissing her.

Natsume kept his eyes closed and deepened the kiss, after a second Mikan followed his actions.

They broke apart after a few minutes and stared at each other, it was their second kiss, but their first one was when they were ten and was nothing compared to that.

Natsume smiled to her a little and then kissed her forehead tenderly; Mikan felt sparks shoot through her again.

"N-Natsume..."

"I love you Mikan, and i don't want you to ever change."

Mikan's mouth dropped open and she gawked at him, that made him smirk and amusement danced in his crimson eyes.

He touched her chin with his index finger and pushed it up to close her mouth, then he kissed her once more.

Mikan smiled against his lips and muttered quietly, "Love you too."

Natsume pulled back to look at her in the eyes, "You had no option whether or not to Polka."

"Natsu—" He cut her off with yet another kiss.

Mikan rolled her eyes knowing that he was just teasing her, 'He's such a pervert. But he's _my_ pervert.' She thought as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

_**The End **_

* * *

Well i hope that was ok, i really enjoyed writing that ending. I hope you liked it please leave your reviews and thanks for reading._  
Roisin x_


End file.
